Freedom
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: A short little one-shot. A bit of a moment between Gen and Snape. No coupling. Just serious discussion.


Title: Freedom

Summary: A short little one-shot. A bit of a moment between Gen and Snape. No coupling. Just serious discussion.

**Note: I have had this quote running through my mind all day. I wanted to incorporate it in a fic I am working on but it did not seem to fit. And I love Gen and Snape and their serious time. It is meant to be during Deathly Hallows of course. **

**If you dislike OCs, then please turn back now. **

Dedication: I wish to dedicate this to someone. But as I cannot think of anyone I will dedicate it to the first reviewer.

Severus Snape leaned against the ramparts of the Astronomy Tower. For so long he had avoided it like the plague. But he wished for a quiet moment alone. And it seemed he had found the place.

The night air was cool and gently blew his hair. He could not see the lights of the castle. Nor could he hear anyone sneaking around.

All seemed calm.

Until he heard the sound of heels coming toward him. He shut his eyes and gently fingered his wand. As the door burst open, an excuse rested on his lips.

Instead he made a sound and turned back to gazing over the grounds as Gwendolyn Moore joined him.

"There you are Headmaster." she said. She joined him and glanced out over the grounds as well.

"What do you want?" he asked, narrowing his black eyes. She never meant anything good.

Gwendolyn, or Gen as she was known, cocked her head. "I wanted a word..." her words fell away. "I -- "

"I know nothing of the goings-on outside of Hogwarts. You will have to go to someone else to find out if anyone else has died."

Gen shook her head. That was not what she wanted at all. He watched her, slightly curious, as she clambered over the ramparts and sat down.

Part of him was tempted to push her over.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "'My wing is broken,' she quoted, "'I can no longer fly.'"

For once it seemed Severus Snape had no witty retort. He shut his eyes, thinking of a body flying off the tower. But out of curiosity, he spoke. "I've never known you to be philosophical." he muttered.

She shrugged, the wind playing at her long back hair too. "I heard it somewhere. It seemed fitting."

"Fitting?" he scoffed. "Wings are -- "

Again, she shrugged. "To some, wings symbolize freedom."

"And you would be one of those?" he asked, trying his best to avoid scoffing. Especially when she nodded.

"I always wanted wings." She shifted herself. "It would have been nice to fly away from everything and everyone for a while."

He swallowed and turned away from her. What she said, he had to agree with. Taking flight while he was growing out may have done him some good. Too bad he could never have flown off, with a wing or on a broom.

"And to be honest," she continued, "we have no freedom. Not now."

"Hmph."

Again, she spoke the truth. As a murderer, and Death Eater, he had no freedom. No matter what his actual reasons where. Who would believe that Dumbledore had asked him to kill him? Who would understand Dumbledore's reasonings?

Who would believe he was truly, truly on Dumbledore's side after all this time, when he had been the one to deal with death card to the old man?

That he had been protecting Harry Potter all these years, though he had been the cruelest he could be to the boy...

Snape shook his head like an annoyed horse did when flies were flying around its head. As he did, he saw a black blur as Gen got off the ramparts and to her feet again. She gave him a sad look, one that he understood but did not bother to return.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. Good night, Headmaster."

He waited until she had left to glance again at the grounds. Her words echoed through his head. 'My wing IS broken,' he realized, 'and I can no longer fly. Bloody hell, her insane ramblings have gotten to me!'

Turning away from the grounds, he took his time getting to the door. After all, he did not wish to bump into her again.

And he was also bound and determined not to come back to the tower. He had no place up there, as someone with no freedom and no wing.


End file.
